deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scrooge McDuck vs Shovel Knight
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual Death Battle. Check out the Death Battle Wiki's page for it here. _____________________________________________________________________________ Shovel Knight vs Scrooge Mcduck.PNG|Gogeta46power V.2. Scrooge vs Shovel Knight.png|Gogeta46power V.1. Scrooge McDuck VS Shovel Knight (Yoshirocks92).png|Yoshirocks92 Who Will Win? Scrooge Shovel Draw Better? DuckTales Shovel Knight Same Description Scrooge Mcduck vs Shovel Knight is a real Death Battle. This is Gogeta46power's 4th battle in season 3 and is the 73rd episode of Death Battle. Interlude Gogeta: Money and treasure, there is a lot of it out there for people to use. Flowey: And when there is money and treasure, there is a hunter that also wants it. Gogeta: Like Scrooge Mcduck, the richest character in all of fiction. Flowey: And Shovel Knight, the knight with the shovel. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and he is a little shit and it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Scrooge Mcduck Gogeta: When you think of the richest man in the world, who would you think of, if you guessed someone like Donald Trump... well you are just crazy. Flowey: Noooo it is a crotchety old duck that goes by the name Scrooge Mcduck. Oh I get it like Ebenezer Scrooge. Gogeta: Yeah basically, but before he was the richest man in the world, who was he? Flowey: Well he was just a little Scottish duck that shined shoes to make a living, and one time he shined someone's shoes, it changed his life forever. Gogeta: A guy that he shined the shoes of gave him an american dime, thus unusable in Scotland, so he thought of something, he needed to be the sharpest of sharpies and the toughest of toughies. Flowey: When he lived by that motto, he eventually became the richest man in the world, but it came with one bad side effect. Gogeta: He was kind of an asshole, distancing himself with other people thinking that money was the only thing he needed for happiness. Flowey: Yeah... that all changed when his nephews Huey, Dewey, and Louie came and went on adventures with him, showing to Scrooge that he needed family. Gogeta: With their help, he was not such a bastard anymore and was grown into quite a decent person due to all three of them. Flowey: As we said before, Scrooge goes on many adventures with his nephews to get more money to add to his collection of already being the richest man in the word, but what if he were attacked, he would need to have some resemblance of power, am I correct? Gogeta: You are correct, despite being extremely old, he is surprisingly strong, being able to take out an entire bar full of people like it were nothing. Flowey: Also he is extremely fast, being able to chase after Donald Duck to the North Pole from the Calisota (which is basically California) IN THE MATTER OF SECONDS!! Shovel Knight Intermission Battle Analysis Advantages & Disadvantages Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Modern VS Classic Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Money"-themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle